Amoureux après le coup de foudre
by tapageur
Summary: Alors que Hinata voit son rêve se réaliser en étant en couple avec Naruto, le clan Hyûga va s’occuper de la rappeler à l’ordre au sein des Hyûga.


Disclaimer: Merci à Masashi Kishimoto pour risquer la vie de ses personnages en les laissants aux mains de diverses auteurs.

De l'eau sortait d'un tuyau placé dans les hauteurs, tombait sous forme de goûtes dans le vide avant de rencontrer une peau pâle, coulait doucement, comme une caresse jusqu'à passer de cette peau à un carrelage froid et bleu, et finalement voyagée vers un autre tuyau que la jeune fille ne reverrait jamais même si elle n'en avait pas conscience. Cette dernière était à l'intérieur d'une pièce avec le même carrelage que celui posait au sol, excepté un mur opaque qui laissait voir seulement la silhouette des objets et un peu de leur couleur. De la vapeur allait dans le sens inverse que l'or bleu qui tombait du plafond. Sous cette eau, une jeune fille nue laissait sa peau se faire tremper par le liquide. Elle était si heureuse, elle nageait en plein rêve, les explications ne suffisaient pas pour décrire le nuage de joie et de douceur dans laquelle elle se laissait emporter. Même si elle adorait l'eau, elle dut sortir de la douche, son rendez-vous n'était plus que dans une heure! La jeune fille mit une serviette autour de son corps, laissant encore ses bras et ses jambes à partir des mi-cuisses à nus. Elle se dépêcha, mais avec délicatesse, de se sécher ses cheveux noirs de nuits à reflet de couleur de l'eau éclairé par la lune. Elle se coiffa avec sa brosse préférée, se regardant dans le miroir juste en face d'elle. La première chose qui attira son regard, fut justement ce dernier, d'un blanc de nacre envoûtant, les deux perles de ses yeux qui semblaient si magnifiques pour certains, pour elle, elle les détestaient. Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'étaient les témoins de son appartenance à ce clan aussi réputé que propriétaire de loi inhumaine. Elle laissa encore vagabonder son regard sur le miroir qui reflétait sa beauté dont elle était inconsciente. Elle nota à quel point sa peau était pâle. Malgré ses nombreux entraînements en plein nature. Faut dire aussi qu'elle faisait plus des sortis nocturnes qu'au soleil. Elle vit également sa poitrine opulente, elle avait compris qu'ils étaient plus gros que ceux de toutes les filles de sa promotion en voyant son ombre et celles des autres sur le sol. Ainsi que les coups d'œil de Kiba.

Elle tardait trop! Il restait plus qu'une cinquantaine de minute! Elle se leva en vitesse et se rendit directement dans sa chambre. Elle prit le soin de choisir chaque vêtement avec intention pour son premier rendez-vous si elle osait dire. Même une simple culotte était sélectionnée avec soin; on ne sait jamais comment pouvait finir ce rendez-vous. Pendant qu'elle rougissait de son arrière penser, elle mettait en place son soutien-gorge, continuant de jeter son dévolu sur ce qui pourrait plaire le plus à l'homme qu'elle devait rejoindre. À présent, elle était habillée d'une veste violette bouffante, un pantalon qui s'arrêtait à la moitié du mollet, ainsi que des sandales noires. Il lui restait encore une demi-heure, elle en profita pour régler quelques détails dans sa coiffure ou autre. Elle stressait tellement, est-ce que cela se déroulerait correctement? Qu'avez prévu le garçon de ses rêves? Est-ce qu'elle aurait droit à son premier baiser aujourd'hui? Est-ce qu'elle rentrerait sagement chez elle ou est-ce qu'elle passerait chez le blond à la fin de la journée? Les questions fusaient dans sa tête, mais malgré le stresse, elle était si heureuse! Elle était si impatiente, elle jeta un œil à son horloge: encore vingt-huit minutes à attendre… elle n'en pouvait plus, pourquoi le temps semblait-il si long lorsqu'on est impatient? Elle décida de sortir quand même, elle pourrait ainsi gagner un peu de temps.

Le jeune homme concerné marchait dans les rues de Konoha, se rendant à ce qui allait être son premier rendez-vous. Lui aussi était nerveux, il avait déjà préparé le planning de la journée, restait à savoir si elle aimait les sushi. Il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée, est-ce qu'il devait vraiment sortir avec l'héritière du clan Hyûga? Est-ce qu'il lui plaisait autant que ce que les autres laissaient entendre? Est-ce qu'elle lui plaisait autant que ce qu'il espérait? Des questions, encore des questions! Mais une le titillait plus qu'autre chose; pourquoi lui? Pourquoi était-elle amoureuse de lui? Avec une telle famille, il pensait qu'elle serait plutôt amoureuse d'un gars beau et riche et pas d'un orphelin haït par la moitié du village pour pas dire la quasi-totalité des habitants. Il souffla, fallait qu'il se calme, il se rendait à son premier rencard, il ne fallait pas qu'il ait des idées trop noires. D'ailleurs, quand il arriva au lieu de rendez-vous avec un quart d'heure d'avance, il vit que la jeune fille était déjà sur place et se tripotait les doigts, le dos également posé sur la palissade en bois. Quand elle le remarqua, ses rougeurs s'accentuèrent, son tic sur ses index s'intensifièrent, elle n'osait même pas le regardait dans les yeux.

« On y va, Hinata-chan? Demanda-t-il avec son sourire. »

La jeune fille acquiesça et se laissa emmener par son amour. Ils marchaient côte à côte, la brune tenter de se rapprochait le plus près et le plus discrètement possible de son blond à elle. Elle continuait de se toucher le bout des doigts mais elle essayait de cacher le petit sourire heureux qui lui était collé au visage. Cependant, le blond l'avait bien remarquer, et il se demandait qu'est-ce qui pouvait la rendre si euphorique, c'était quand même pas ce rencard qui la mettait aussi heureuse, si?

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un restaurant de sushi réputé de Konoha et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Le restaurant se présentait comme un petit bar, les différentes assiettes de chaque plat étaient derrière une petite vitrine sur le comptoir. D'ailleurs, le blond fut soulagé car quand la jeune fille avait vu l'insigne du restaurant, elle avait dit qu'elle adorait y aller quand elle avait le temps. Ils choisirent les places les plus proches et commencèrent à manger, piochant dans les différentes assiettes de poissons et de riz et mangeant à leurs faims. La discussion allait de bon train, enfin, surtout pour Naruto qui raconté comment il avait utilisé son kage bunshin sur une bande de malfrat d'Iwa no kuni. Quant à la jeune fille, elle écoutait en rigolant parfois, elle était si bien en ce moment, rien ne pouvait la contrarier, rien.

''La fin de la journée était arrivé trop vite'', c'était une pensé commun du jeune couple. Ils étaient devant la palissade où ils s'étaient rencontrés cette après-midi. Le blond annoncer un dernier au revoir à la brune. Cette dernière le regardait partir avec regret, elle avait passé une journée merveilleuse, mais elle n'avait pas put aboutir à ce qu'elle désirait le plus; l'embrasser. Et elle avait trouver que c'était plus une sortie entre amie plutôt qu'un rendez-vous amoureux. Il n'y avait même pas eu de câlin, à son grand regret, et il était hors de question qu'ils se quittent après avoir simplement discuté ensemble, ce n'était rien de ce qu'elle avait imaginé depuis une semaine où il lui avait fait la proposition de sortir ensemble. Dans un réflexe courageux pour elle, elle hurla son nom en courant vers lui et quand il se retourna, elle lui sauta dans les bras. Le jeune homme, lui, avait eut le réflexe de serrer ses bras autour de son corps, de peur qu'elle l'emporte dans une chute. Elle avait la tête sur son épaule, et le blond demandait ce qu'elle avait. Elle répondit simplement qu'elle voulait passer encore un peu de temps en sa compagnie, ce qu'il accepta.

Le petit couple était assis sur un banc public sur un chemin quelconque. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait se regardait, la Hyûga rougissait à cause de son acte et son petit ami cherchait un sujet de discussion. Il jeta un œil vers elle et demanda instinctivement:

« Depuis quand tu m'aime comme ça? »

Il s'étonna lui-même, il avait réaliser seulement après de l'ambiguïté de ses paroles.

« Enfin… je veux dire… tout le monde me dit que tu flache sur moi… enfin… que tu craque… non!… attend, laisse moi chercher mes mots! »

La jeune fille rigolait doucement, malgré ses rougeurs beaucoup plus présentes face à une telle question. Mais elle était prête à répondre, qu'elle lui montre à qu'elle point elle l'aimait.

« C'est… depuis… l'académie, quand nous avions huit ans… »

Le jeune homme la regardait à présent sans comprendre. Depuis tout ce temps, il cherchait à être accepté et elle, elle l'avait fait en secret, et même plus qu'accepter.

« Hinata…, souffla-t-il. »

À présent qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux, ils ne se détournaient plus, et de façon inconsciente, leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés. Pour lui, ce n'était que des pulsions naturels, mais pour elle, c'était plus que ça, c'était un désir! C'était les secondes les plus longues de sa vie, elle allait enfin pouvoir goûter à la saveur de la bouche et la langue de son homme. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent enfin! Elle avait sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. La langue du blond demandait l'accès à sa bouche en suçant sa lèvre inférieur, et elle ne s'était pas fait prier. Leur baiser était timide, se découvrant pour la première fois, mais au fur et à mesure, les pulsions avaient transformés ce baiser innocent en baiser langoureux et passionné! Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, le blond n'avait remarqué seulement que quelques secondes plus tard que ses mains s'étaient un peu baladés et l'une d'elles se trouvait sur la poitrine de la brune. Rouge et confus, il voulut retirer sa main mais la jeune fille s'était empressé de la bloquer et de la reposer sur son sein en soupirant de plaisir et pour cacher son visage rouge et éviter le regard du blond, elle avait mit sa tête contre son torse. Au bout de quelques minutes où il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi elle tenait tant à ce qu'il garde sa main sur un endroit aussi osé, il releva légèrement la tête de la brune. Un sourire angélique était gravé sur son visage, mais il remarqua surtout qu'une larme perlé doucement sur sa joue. Il voulut la lui enlever, alors il porta sa langue et lécha doucement la goûte salée. Elle sursauta, pourquoi n'avait-il pas plutôt utilisé son doigt? C'était une question que se posait surtout le blond, décidément, Sakura avait raison, comme gaffeur on fait pas mieux! Le sourire de la brune revint et elle reposa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle ne voulait plus le quitter.

« Euh… il… il commence à se faire tard…, dit-il au hasard. »

Oh non!

« On ferait mieux de rentrer… tu… tu veux que je te raccompagne? »

Elle affirma avec un petit ''oui'' discret. Ils se levèrent, la jeune fille s'était accrochée au bras de son homme, elle voulait rester le plus près possible de lui pendant les dernières minutes qui lui restait.

Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis leur premier rendez-vous. Il y en avait eut d'autre, oui, beaucoup d'autre. Ils faisaient même leur mission ensemble à certaine occasion. Mais la jeune fille désirait toujours de pouvoir passer une nuit chez le blond, même si c'était juste pour y aller dormir et ne rien faire d'autre. Même si elle souhaitait aller plus loin avec son blond rien qu'à elle. La brune avait aussi remarquer à quel point elle était devenue possessive, à chaque fois qu'elle voyait qu'une autre fille lorgnait sur son petit ami, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêchait de montrer qu'il lui appartenait et elle l'embrassait devant tout le monde. Ou alors quand c'était lui qui lorgnait, elle était capable de lui bouder pendant une journée entière. Et lui allait s'excuser automatiquement, même si il ne savait pas quelle connerie il avait encore fait.

Un jour, elle était chez elle en fin d'après-midi, elle revenait d'un rendez-vous avec lui et rien ne pouvait la déranger, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

« Hinata-sama? Demanda une servante, votre père m'a demandé de vous dire qu'une réunion familiale aura lieu ce soir. »

La jeune fille la remercia, puis elle se rendit dans sa garde-robe, cette dernière était modestement immense. La Hyûga devait bien avouer qu'elle adorait les vêtements, surtout les vêtements légers depuis qu'elle sortait avec son homme. Elle voulait absolument lui faire de l'effet, même si elle semblait en faire aussi aux autres gars que le couple croisait dans la rue… elle reporta son attention sur son armoire. Elle chercha son kimono spécial. Elle le trouva au fond, elle détestait ces réunions, à chaque fois, elle était soit dénigrée, soit on lui annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle. Rien que la dernière fois, on lui avait dit qu'elle devrait se marier avec une personne du clan, pour leur promettre un descendance puissante. Heureusement pour elle que Neji et Hanabi était de son côté et on réussit ensemble à faire oublier cette ordre. Et aussi secrètement par son père, sans que personne ne le sache sauf le conseil des Anciens. La jeune fille avait finit de mettre son habit et de s'attacher ses cheveux sur le bas de sa tête, laissant une queue de cheval le long de son dos. Son costume était d'un bleu envoûtant, des fleurs jaunes venait le décorer ainsi que des pétales roses.

Elle était arrivé dans la salle, les Anciens étaient déjà assis sur une estrade, il y avait également son père qui était au centre, avec un coussin à côté de lui, la place de la jeune fille. Elle alla s'asseoir, mais elle remarqua que son père était étrangement pâle, des cernes énormes sous les yeux, et il avait une quinte de toux toute les dix secondes. Elle espérait un peu qu'il n'est pas attrapé quelque chose de trop grave.

« Bien, annonça un vieil homme qui était dans les premiers rangs, maintenant que l'héritière est présente, nous pouvons commencer la réunion. Hiashi-dono?

-… comme vous le savez, commença le chef du clan, ma santé ne cesse de se dégrader. Tsunade-sama elle-même m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien pour moi à cause de ma maladie. Il me reste au mieux deux ou trois mois à vivre. »

Un énorme brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle, certain était choqué, d'autre s'inquiétait pour leur chef, d'autre espérait qu'il mourrait rapidement. Mais surtout, l'héritière avait eut un soubresaut, si son père allait mourir dans les mois qui suivaient, ça voulait dire que…

« Hiashi-dono, si vos jours sont comptés, il faut que vous décidiez qui sera votre successeur. »

Des murmures d'espoir se faisait entendre, être le chef du clan Hyûga était un rêve partager par chacun des personnes qui se trouvaient dans la Soke, ainsi que dans la Bunke mais eux n'avaient même pas le droit d'assister à ces réunions, excepter sous l'ordre du chef du clan lui-même. Il n'y avait qu'une seule qui ne désirait pas être choisis mais… hélas… le système de hiérarchie était compliqué dans ce clan, si le chef de clan avait un enfant, ce dernier était directement promu comme héritier. Et le chef de clan pouvait déclarer de qui serait son successeur, mais si il venait à mourir sans avoir choisis le nouveau chef, c'était à l'héritier de prendre le control du clan. Même si le conseil des Anciens pouvaient à leur guise ne pas accepter cela, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas quand le successeur était choisit.

« Ce sera ma fille; Hinata Hyûga. »

Le silence. Voilà le mot qui convenait à cette situation. La concernée tremblait de désespoir, et son père l'avait bien vu. Mais il était désolé, les seuls personnes en qui il avait réellement confiance était Neji, mais étant de la Bunke, c'était impossible. Également Hanabi, mais elle était beaucoup trop jeune, et elle lui en aurait voulu qu'il l'ai choisi elle et pas sa sœur. Et enfin Hinata. La seul qu'il pouvait choisir comme successeur et en qui il pouvait mettre tous ses espoirs sans crainte. Il se doutait de la douleur qu'il était en train de lui faire vivre, et il était désolé.

« À présent, la réunion est terminé, décréta le même vieil homme que tout à l'heure. »

L'héritière sortit sans un mot de la salle, elle coura dans le couloir en direction de sa chambre. Elle claqua la porte de toute ses forces, elle pleurait de rage, elle retira la ficelle dans ses cheveux et enleva avec force la ceinture de son kimono, laissant ce dernier s'ouvrir sur ses sous-vêtements. Elle sauta sur son lit et elle hurla dans son oreiller.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la jeune fille n'avait pas bougé depuis l'annonce, elle avait besoin de réconfort, et il n'y avait que son homme qui pouvait la calmer. Mais il était deux heures du matin, il lui en voudrait peut-être de le réveiller à une heure pareille, cependant, elle avait trop envie de le voir. Elle se releva et sécha les sillons de larme qui lui restaient sur les joues, elle était tellement pressée de revoir son petit ami qu'elle avait oubliée de mettre la ceinture de son kimono. Elle était sortit par la fenêtre et passait par les toits pour gagner du temps, gardant ses mains sur son vêtement pour le laisser fermé.

Elle était arrivée dans la chambre du blond, elle était passée en toute discrétion par la fenêtre et maintenant, elle le regardait dormir. Rien que de le voir avait suffit pour qu'elle se calme. Il était en pantalon et son torse était laissé à l'air libre

« Naruto-kun? »

Il ne réagit pas. Elle réessaya et cette fois-ci, il ouvrit les yeux. Avant qu'il ne sursaute et rougit en voyant que son kimono était ouvert et laissait voir son corps à moitié nu.

« Est-ce… est-ce que je peux passer la nuit avec toi? »

Ça avait pris plusieurs secondes avant que l'information ne lui monte au cerveau, mais il acquiesça quand même et la jeune fille s'était empressée de se réfugier dans ses bras. Elle mit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Le blond sentait son souffle dans son cou, il sentait également sa propre excitation, et le fait qu'elle soit presque à nue contre lui n'arrangeait rien. Il avait envi d'elle. Mais il doutait que ce soit une bonne idée de la brusquer comme ça. Et puis qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de venir à une heure pareille? Et surtout avec le vêtement pour ses réunions familiale? Et il fallait qu'il calme ses pulsions, sinon il risquait de la violer sur place! Il bougea légèrement et vit qu'elle était endormit. Eh merde…

Encore embué par sa nuit de sommeil, il ouvrit les yeux et se demanda si ce qui était arrivé cette nuit n'était pas un rêve. C'était quand même un peu bizarre, fallait le dire! Sa petite amie qui arrive en pleine nuit et en sous-vêtement malgré le kimono sur ses épaules. Il se releva sur son lit, il était seul, c'était bien un rêve. Il alla dans sa salle de bain mais il referma la porte par réflexe. Il avait bien vu ou pas? Il ouvrit légèrement et discrètement la porte et risqua un œil en regardant dans l'entrouverture. La jeune fille était là, sous l'eau de la douche qui coulait sur sa peau nue. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne semblait pas avoir remarquait sa présence. Elle était de dos mais il pouvait très bien regarder ses fesses. Rondes et pâles, pour lui il n'y avait aucun défaut. Il tenta de sécher son saignement de nez. Quand elle se tourna légèrement, il failli fermer la porte avant de voir qu'elle avait seulement pivotait et n'était toujours pas découvert. Cette fois-ci, il pouvait voir ses seins qui étaient de profils. Elle arrêta l'eau de la douche et le blond ferma prestement la porte.

Quand elle sortit de la douche avec une serviette, elle vit le blond assit sur son lit et un sourire nerveux collé au visage. Elle nota aussi la bosse qui se trouvait dans son pantalon. Il était partit prendre sa douche et la Hyûga n'avait pas le courage de sortir de la chambre. Elle mit sa culotte et elle prit un t-shirt du blond qu'elle avait trouvé parterre, il était trop grand pour elle mais il y avait l'odeur de son petit ami dessus. Ce dernier sortit de la douche un quart d'heure plus tard, le temps qu'il se soulage, et regarda la brune qui était assise à son tour sur son lit. Il alla la prendre dans ses bras et la jeune fille avait enfouie sa tête dans son cou. De façon inconsciente, elle embrassait sa nuque, son petit ami avait commencé à laisser ses mains se baladaient. Elle-même caressait les muscles du blond avec ses frêles doigts. Elle étouffait parfois de petits gémissements en plaquant ses lèvres sur sa peau halée. Elle disait son nom d'une voix douce et chaude. Elle avait besoin de réconfort.

Le blond était… crevé! Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa brune soit… si dure à satisfaire. Il était couché sur son lit, nu encore essoufflé, sa petite amie dans ses bras, elle traçait du doigt des lignes imaginaires sur son torse. Elle posait de temps en temps quelques timides baisers sur ses muscles. Maintenant que les pulsions du jeune homme étaient assouvit, d'autres questions lui venait en tête. Surtout une:

« Est-ce que ça va? »

Il se sentait un peu bête maintenant, après s'être retrouvés depuis plus de cinq heures, avoir dormit ensemble, qu'il l'est espionné sous la douche et lui avoir fait l'amour pour la première fois, il était temps qu'il lui demande pourquoi elle avait l'air si triste et cherchait tant de consolation!

« O-oui… c-c'est rien… »

Pas sûr que c'était rien, elle avait déjà des sanglots dans la voix seulement avec cette question.

« Si tu le dis, dit-il toujours pas convaincu. »

Il entendit des pleurs à moitiés camouflaient, il se releva et la prit dans ses bras, ne sachant pas quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Il sentait ses larmes mouillaient son torse, les bras de la brune qui le serrait contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait, le bruit des ses sanglots qui lui faisait mal au cœur.

« J-je veux p-pas! Cria-t-elle entre deux pleurs, pourquoi? Pourquoi moi?! »

Le blond aussi commençait à aller mal, de quoi pouvait-elle parler? Il espérait que ce ne soit pas le fait qu'il l'ait déflorée qui l'ait mit dans cet état…! Remarque, elle n'aurait pas insistée autant et n'aurait pas à moitié tué son petit ami de fatigue si elle n'avait pas voulu passer à l'acte. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était toujours en pleure et murmurait des paroles inaudibles et incompréhensibles.

Elle s'était enfin endormit, laissant la chambre dans un silence pesant. Le blond ne savait toujours pas pour quelle raison elle avait pleurée ainsi. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'elle avait, et pas question de lui demander, si elle devait refaire une crise de larme, il ne saurait jamais. Il se leva en douceur, faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller, il enfila un pantalon et, sans faire de bruit, il sortit de la chambre. Il mit des ramens instantanés au micro-onde et alla chercher le journal, il le lisait de temps à autre quand il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Il prit un verre de lait, il lut le gros titre de la Une et but son verre. Avant de recracher l'intégralité du liquide sur le sol et regarda avec plus d'insistance son journal.

« Hinata Hyûga a été proclamée nouvel chef du clan d'ici les prochains mois à venir, lut-il estomaqué. »

Si il s'attendait à ça… pas étonnant qu'elle aille aussi mal, elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait peur d'avoir trop de responsabilité, que tout le monde compte sur elle. Mais en devenant chef de clan, elle risquait de passer par là, et plus encore. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui en parle, même si elle devait faire une nouvelle crise de larmes. Vivement qu'il soit hokage, qu'il puisse changer les doctrines de ce foutu clan! Le jeune homme était partit rejoindre sa petite amie, il se coucha derrière son dos, et la brune, en sentant du mouvement derrière elle, se retourna et se pelotonna sur son torse.

« Tu dors pas? Demanda-t-il mal à l'aise.

-Non… »

Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, faut dire que la parlotte, c'était pas son point fort.

« Je… j'ai vu le journal aujourd'hui… il parlait de ton clan… »

Elle eut un soubresaut, elle avait comprit où il voulait en venir, bien qu'elle espérait le contraire.

« A-alors… tu sais… pour moi…?

-Oui.

-Je… je suis désolé, pleura-t-elle.

-Non, non!! C'est pas ta faute!

-Si! Je voulais depuis longtemps aller vivre chez toi et disparaître du clan, mais à chaque fois j'avais le trac, si j'étais venu plus tôt… maintenant c'est trop tard! »

De sa main, il lui releva le menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux, le visage de la jeune fille était baigné de larmes.

« Écoute, si ça te fais aussi peur, je serais là pour t'aider, tu n'auras qu'à me demander et je viendrais…

-C'est pas ça mais… les Anciens… ils voudront qu'on se quitte…

-Co…comment ça? Commençait-il à stresser.

-Pour la cérémonie… le nouveau chef de clan doit se marier avec quelqu'un que le clan à choisit… ça s'est passé comme ça pour mon père et tous les autres avant lui… ils voudront que je rompe avec toi…! »

Une nouvelle crise de larme la prit, elle mit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Le blond, lui, ne savait pas comment faire, il en était même surprit. Pas surprit de ne rien trouver, mais de cogiter autant. Si c'était arrivé qu'au début de leur relation, il serait triste pour la brune, mais ne résisterait pas face au clan pour rester avec elle. Mais là, il ne voulait pas la quitter…! Que pouvait-il faire? Peut-être que Tsunade pourrait l'aider, c'est elle l'hokage, elle pourrait sûrement faire quelque chose face à ce clan!

« Où tu vas? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Réglé ça…

-Je… je viens avec toi!

-Non, il vaut mieux que tu reste ici, j'imagine que ton clan a remarqué que tu n'était plus dans ta chambre et ils doivent être en train de fouiller tout le village à ta recherche. D'accord?

-… d'accord, mais reviens vite.

-Promis, dit-il avec son sourire. »

« La vieille! J'ai besoin de ton aide!!

-C'est à propos de ta petite amie, grimaça-t-elle en essayant d'oublier le nom affectif qu'il venait de lui donner.

-Comment tu le sais?

-Je lis le journal moi aussi, et je connais les traditions des Hyûga.

-Ah, bah comme ça on vas gagner du temps! Tu…

-Non.

-Mais j'ai même pas terminer ma phrase!!

-Je sais très bien ce que tu va dire, et non, je ne peux rien faire. Les lois de ce clan sont indépendant de mes droits, même le seigneur du pays du feu n'y peut rien.

-Et le père de Hinata, il peut faire quelque chose, c'est lui le chef!

-Lui non plus…

-Y a réellement quelque un qui dirige ce clan alors?

-Moi aussi je me suis posé la question, mais personne ne sait ce qu'est vraiment le clan des Hyûga.

-Tant pis, je me débrouillerait sans toi, vieille bique.

-Ose me le redire en face! »

Le blond rentra chez lui, entièrement bredouille, et dépité. Quand il ferma doucement la porte, de peur de réveiller sa petite amie si elle était endormit, il entendit des bruits de casseroles qu'on entrechoquait entre eux. Il n'avait jamais entendu ce son, du moins chez lui, en réfléchissant bien, la jeune fille était la seul personne qui était rentrée chez lui avec de bonne volonté envers lui. Oui, parce que des gens avec des mauvaises volontés, il y en avait eu plein qui rentrait chez lui pour le battre, surtout le jour de son anniversaire. Mais à présent qu'il était capable de se défendre, il n'avait plus de problèmes. Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour savoir d'où venait le bruit, il vit la jeune fille habillé de son t-shirt que lui arrivait en bas des fesses tellement il était grand. Elle faisait la cuisine, il entendait également des sanglots venir d'elle. En toute discrétion, il la prit dans ses bras, comme pour s'excuser. Elle sursauta mais se calma en voyant que c'était son homme. Elle n'osait même pas lui demander si il avait trouvé quelque chose, sachant très bien qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

« Tu fais quoi? Posa-t-il la question, comme pour commencer la conversation.

-Des ramens…

-J'ignorais que tu savais cuisiner…

-Mon emploi du temps était facile avant, soit je m'entraînais, soit je préparais des trucs.

-Quel genre de truc?

-Des plats, des baumes de soins, ce que je sais faire…

-Et maintenant, c'est quoi ton emploi du temps? Demanda-t-il pour la taquiner, car il savait très bien que sa réponse la gênerait.

-L'entraînement et… et… t-toi… »

Il sourit et lui embrassa amoureusement le cou, ses mains étaient passés sous son vêtement et caressait sa peau, il n'en revenait pas tellement elle était si douce, autant sa peau que son caractère.

« On… on devrait attendre avant de… les ramens sont bientôt prêts…, essaya-t-elle plus de se convaincre elle-même que son petit ami.s

-Comme tu voudras, dit-il naturellement et sadique. »

Alors qu'il se retourna pour se rendre dans le salon, la brune passa devant lui et l'embrassa violement.

« Les ramens… peuvent attendre… eux… »

Encore une fois, le blond était à moitié mort sur le lit. Sa petite amie, elle, avait encore assez de force pour finir de préparer les ramens. Elle l'appela pour manger et avec un énorme courage, il se leva du lit avec un simple caleçon, il arriva dans le salon et vit deux bols de ramens, dont l'un était beaucoup plus gros que l'autre, et la brune l'attendait pour manger. Il prit une chaise et il mangea une bouchée des ramens.

« Ils sont super bons! Même meilleur que ceux d'Ichiraku! Dit-il surprit, j'espère que le vieux m'a pas entendu, pensa-t-il avant d'engloutir le bol entier.

-Me… merci…

-Aah! C'était bon, il en reste encore?

-Tu… as déjà fini?! S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de commencer son bol.

-Oui, alors il t'en reste?

-Non… mais prend le mien si tu veux.

-T'es sûre? Tu va manger quoi alors?

-Vas-y, je n'ai pas très faim… de toute façon.

-Bon, bah d'accord! »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il attrapa les ramens de sa petite amie et les avala en peu de temps… elle rigola doucement en voyant une nouille qui dépassait sur le coin des lèvres, et le jeune homme ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver de drôle. Il s'essuya la bouche et vit la pâte sur sa main. Sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, la brune s'était levée pour se rendre dans les bras protecteurs du blond. Les mains de ce dernier étaient posées sur les hanches de la Hyûga et l'une des mains de cette dernière était dans son cou et l'autre sur son torse.

« Tu me manque déjà, souffla-t-elle.

-Comment ça?

-Quand… quand nous devrons rompre… je…

-Ne dis pas ça… je trouverais une solution, tu n'as pas à t'inquiétée.

-… »

Elle voulait y croire, mais elle savait très bien que c'était impossible. Alors elle voulait profiter, pouvoir embrasser le blond autant qu'elle le désirait, être dans les bras l'un de l'autre à la recherche de chaleur, lui faire l'amour. Rien que d'y penser, elle sentit une chaleur lui chatouillait le bas-ventre…

« Na… Naruto? Demanda-t-elle avec des yeux on ne peut plus claire.

-Oui?… quoi?! Encore…?!! »

Elle était si bien là, dans les bras du blond, encore essoufflé suite à l'acte si épuisant mais tellement agréable. Elle ne voulait plus bouger, elle voulait rester dans ce lit avec son petit ami jusqu'à la fin de ces jours. On frappa à la porte, elle sursauta et le blond hésita à aller ouvrir, c'était peut-être un Hyûga, ou Tsunade, qui avait trouver une solution. Il pourrait aller voir, si c'était quelqu'un qui était venu chercher sa petite amie, il n'aurait qu'à nier sa présence. Il tenta le tout pour le tout!

« Naruto! Non, n'y vas pas!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne savent pas que t'es là de toute façon, dit-il avec son sourire. »

Elle acquiesça, mais pas totalement convaincue. Le blond avait enfiler un pantalon et un haut pour paraître un peu plus présentable. Il passa par le hall alors que le visiteur frappait de toute ses forces, comme impatient. Le jeune homme souffla, la main sur la poigné, et ouvrit. La personne en face de lui faisait environ la même taille que lui, il avait des cheveux noirs très longs, la peau blanche, comme ses yeux. Pas de chance…

« Je viens chercher Hinata Hyûga.

-Eh bien moi aussi j'aimerais la voir mais je l'es pas vu depuis hier. »

Il se prépara à lui fermer la porte au nez mais sa main vint la bloquer.

« J'ai le byakugan.

-Et alors? Ça veut pas dire que je peux pas te faire avaler tes dents une par une!

-Je sais qu'elle est ici. »

Après un instant d'hésitation, il réessaya de fermer la porte mais le Hyûga fut plus rapide; il mit sa main sur la tête de son adversaire et ce dernier s'écroula sur le sol, ce fut le noir à l'instant où il eut contact avec cette main doté du juuken.

En pleine confusion mental, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était réveiller, ni même qu'il était endormit quelques secondes plus tôt. Il utilisa tout ce qui lui restait de force pour relever son buste et être en position assise. Il était dans son appartement, ça, c'était sûr! Ensuite, en voyant qu'il était dans une pièce sombre, ça voulait dire qu'il devait être en pleine nuit, ou les volets étaient fermés. Et pourquoi s'était-il endormit juste devant la porte d'entré? Il se concentra pour tenter d'avoir le plus d'information possible. Il ferma les yeux et ramena ses mains sur sa tête. Il y avait une main. Oui! Une main posé sur sa tête, le propriétaire de cette main? Un Hyûga, il avait les yeux blancs. Qu'est-ce qu'un Hyûga faisait chez lui? Pour chercher l'héritière… l'héritière?

« Hinata!! Hurla-t-il désespéré. »

Il coura vers sa chambre, le lit était défait, mais vide. Plusieurs objets étaient parterre, soit endommagés, soit brisés sur le sol. Il y avait dut y avoir une lutte. Il remarqua ensuite du sang sur une bouteille cassée en deux. Il prit peur, elle était peut-être blessée… mais il réalisa cependant la situation. C'était finit maintenant. Après sa fugue, son clan ne la laisserait sans doute plus l'occasion de s'échapper. Il ne la reverrait plus.

Habillée de noir, elle sortait pour la première fois de sa chambre, ou sa prison comme elle disait, depuis un mois entier. Mais même ici, elle était toujours dans l'enceinte du manoir des Hyûga. Et la prochaine fois qu'elle sortirait de sa chambre, serait cette fois-ci vêtue de blanc. Pour l'instant, ce noir symbolisait le deuil, elle était à l'enterrement de son paternel, commençant ainsi son ''règne'' sur les Hyûga, elle n'avait pas le choix. Mais si seulement elle pouvait changer les traditions, elle n'aurait pas à se marier de force avec ce… Seinosuke. Elle jeta d'ailleurs un œil dégoûtée vers cet homme, il la fixait avec un regard envieux. Il y avait deux raisons à son impatience: la première, suite au mariage, il serait le mari de la chef des Hyûga, il aurait donc des privilèges non négligeables. Seconde raison, la brunette n'était vraiment pas désagréable au regard. Cette dernière détourna vivement les yeux et fixa le sol, sa tristesse n'était pas dut à la mort de son père, ni même à cause du Hyûga que la regardait avec envies. Mais parce que le blond lui manquait atrocement. Ses baisers doux et sucrés qui avaient le don de la faire frissonner, son rire bruyant mais si franc qui avait le don de lui donner espoir, ses yeux azurs qui avaient le don la réconforter, ses caresses qui avaient le don de lui faire oublier la réalité, tout chez lui avait le don de la rendre heureuse.

La cérémonie d'enterrement, si on pouvait appeler ça une cérémonie, était simple, pendant que le corps était enterré, il devait y avoir un silence absolu, pas une seule toux, pas un seul reniflement, pas un seul pleurs. Rien. La brune regarda sa jeune sœur à ses côtés, elle semblait en colère, oui, en colère. Car elle savait ce que la mort de son père impliquait; le mariage de Hinata. Elle avait déjà réussit à faire craquer le conseil et faire en sorte que le mariage arrangé de sa sœur soit annulé il y a un an environ. Elle était certaine qu'elle réussirait encore une fois! Hanabi avait toujours été une rebelle, elle n'avait jamais obéie à aucune des règles, que ce soit celles du clan où celles de Konoha. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait décidée de mettre ses vêtements habituels pour l'enterrement. Mais elle était toujours habillée de noir, ça avait passé légèrement inaperçu, à son grand détriment.

La futur chef de clan se leva, la cérémonie était enfin terminée, mais deux Hyûga l'arrêtèrent dans le couloir pour la ramener dans sa chambre. Sa sœur se mit devant elle en menaçant les personnes en face.

« Vous allez laisser o-nee-chan tranquille ou je vais vous mettre la tête au carré!

-Hanabi-sama, dit l'un des Hyûga, nous ne voulons pas de problèmes, alors écartez-vous et laissez nous faire.

-Et pis quoi encore?!

-Hanabi-chan, dit sa sœur aînée, ça va aller. »

Pas convaincue, elle s'écarta tout de même, faisant confiance en elle. Cette dernière s'approcha des deux gardes du corps et ils allèrent en direction de ses appartements.

La porte se ferma, elle entendit très distinctement la clé dans la serrure tourné sur elle-même avant d'être retiré. Elle alla sur son lit, son pire calvaire allait bientôt avoir lieu. Elle voulait en finir, elle voulait mettre fin à tous, même si il n'y avait que la mort pour y remédier. Il n'y avait que la mort pour mettre fin à ce calvaire. Mais elle voulait revoir son ex-petit ami avant. Elle commença à pleurer, sa tête sur ses genoux et ses bras autour de ses jambes. Quand elle entendit trois coups distincts provenir de la fenêtre, elle sursauta et elle faillit s'évanouir quand elle vit qui était l'auteur du bruit; s'évanouir de bonheur. Elle s'empressa de lui dire que la vitre ne s'ouvrait que de l'extérieur. Il réussit à l'ouvrir et rentra dans la chambre de la brune, cette dernière s'était empressé de rejoindre les bras de la personne. Elle pleurait son nom, elle le serrait dans les bras comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse. Naruto…

« Euh…, hésita-t-il à engager la conversation, désolé d'avoir été si long mais… ce manoir est un vrai labyrinthe, j'ai mis du temps avant de trouver ta fenêtre. »

Elle eut un léger sourire, elle était tellement heureuse de le revoir. Hélas, elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas profiter de sa présence très longtemps, les gardes avaient dut remarquer sa présence grâce au byakugan et ils devaient être en route pour le faire fuir. Mais elle désirait tellement qu'il reste, être dans ses bras, c'était sa seul lumière dans ce tunnel noir qu'était sa vie.

« Na… Naruto, t-tu peux pas rester ici…

-Je sais, mais je tenais à te revoir… »

Il fut coupé par un grand fracas, un Hyûga était arrivé et menaçait le blond avec le poing entouré de chakra, le jeune homme n'eut d'autre choix que de fuir, cependant, il avait tout de même réussis à poser un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la brune. Il sauta par la fenêtre alors que le garde alertait le manoir.

« Naruto…, souffla la jeune fille en frôlant ses lèvres du doigts, rêveuse… »

Ça y est, c'était fait, elle était mariée, malgré elle. Son ''mari'', ainsi que quelques gardes du corps pour la nouvel chef du clan des Hyûga, était en route vers sa nouvelle chambre. Et Seinosuke semblait de plus en plus impatient, au grand dégoût de la jeune fille.

« Voila votre chambre, Hyûga-sama, dit un des gardes en s'adressant à la jeune fille. »

Même le garde n'adressait pas la parole à ce Seinosuke, il devait avoir mauvaise réputation. Et dire qu'elle était marier à lui sans même le connaître. Elle entra dans la chambre, son mari à sa suite, ce dernier ferma la porte et elle jeta un œil vers lui. Il la regardait avec envie, il s'approcha dangereusement.

« Depuis le temps que je me retiens, dit-il comme un prédateur sur sa proie. »

La jeune fille recula, elle ne voulait pas, pas avec lui, ni même avec personne d'autre, à part l'homme de ses rêves. Elle recula mais elle rencontra le mur et fut bloquer entre cet obstacle et cet homme. Il était juste en face d'elle à présent, il rapprocha sa main de sa joue, elle eut le réflexe d'essayer de le frapper au ventre avec le poing souple mais il attrapa sa main.

« Doucement, tu ne voudrais pas blesser ton ''cher mari''. »

Il rapprocha son visage pour lui voler un baiser, avant de sentir le genou de la brune heurter violemment son entrejambe. Il s'écarta brusquement en poussant un cri étouffé par la douleur et la jeune fille en profita pour courir vers la fenêtre, espérant de tous son cœur que celle-ci pourrait s'ouvrir de l'intérieur. Elle l'ouvrit avec joie, et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers son ''cher mari'', il était à terre et tenté de se relever pour la rattraper. Elle décida de l'assommer, pour qu'il ne prévienne pas tout de suite les gardes et qu'elle puisse rester un peu plus longtemps avec son blond. Elle sortit prestement et lança un genjutsu que lui avait apprise Kurenaï, il permettait de créer une illusion dans une pièce et marcherait tant que personne ne le désactiver. Mais en contrepartie, c'était très fatigants, et la jeune fille devait se dépêcher de quitter le jardin du manoir avant qu'elle ne se fasse repérer. Elle passait par les toits, elle était si pressée de le revoir, rien que d'y penser, elle accéléra sa course. Elle aperçu enfin son appartement, elle accéléra encore et quand elle fut devant la porte d'entrée, elle ne perdit pas de temps à frapper et elle ouvrit prestement et elle cria son nom. Elle arriva dans la chambre et vit le blond endormit sur son lit. Plusieurs bouteilles de saké posaient autour, dont une qui était encore dans sa main. Elle n'attendit pas plus et sauta sur la couche pour se réfugier sur le corps du blond. Tous ces mouvements réveilla ce dernier et il sursauta en voyant la boule de cheveux bleus nuits sur son torse qui sanglotait. Il l'entendit pleurait son nom, il la prit dans ses bras, ne comprenant rien de ce qui se passait.

« Hinata? Je croyais que c'était aujourd'hui ton… »

Mais elle ne le laissa pas finir, elle l'embrassa. Un baiser maladroit à cause de son empressement, mais tellement sincère dans ses sentiments. Il y répondit, ne voulant pas réfléchir plus longtemps, il savait que ce n'était pas son point fort de toute façon. Leur baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné, une passion qui les consumaient, chacun avait envie de l'autre. Sentir son odeur, le contact de sa peau, les caresses, la liste était longue.

« Hina… Hinata, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de sortir, chez moi ce sera le premier endroit où ils viendront te chercher…

-Je m'en fiche de l'endroit, du moment que je reste avec toi. »

Il lui effleura une dernière fois les lèvres avant de se lever pour s'habiller pour sortir. Ils se rendirent le plus loin possible du village. C'était la jeune fille qui ouvrait la marche, elle tenait à lui montrer son ''endroit secret''. Elle l'avait découvert par hasard; un jour où elle n'avait que six ans et qu'elle voulait être un peu seul, elle s'était enfui du village et à force de marcher, elle avait découvert une petite clairière. Depuis, elle y allait toutes les nuits, pour se reposer, pour penser, et même parfois pour danser nue. C'était assez honteux mais c'était si agréable de laisser sa peau pâle sortir de ses vêtements bouffant, sentir sa poitrine se balançait au même rythme que sa danse, sentir l'eau du lac mouillait son corps. Depuis son enferment, elle n'y était pas aller depuis deux mois, mais elle était en chemin pour y retourner, et avec son homme à ses côté, elle pouvait maintenant lui montrer tous ses secrets. Et peut-être même que si elle avait assez de courage, elle lui montrerait sa danse au clair de lune.

Le petit couple arrivèrent devant la clairière, un petit lac scintillant par le reflet de la lumière du crépuscule qui se faufilait entre les feuilles des arbres, un vent doux et calme venait efflorer les visages de chacun des protagonistes comme une caresse voluptueuse, des fleurs naturels venaient colorer le vert de l'herbe assombrit par le soir et le brun des troncs d'arbre. La nature dans toute sa splendeur, nature où l'homme n'avait pas mis les pieds et ne se l'était pas approprier pour la transformer en pseudo paradis. Le jeune homme était émerveillait, il ignorait qu'un tel endroit exister, et c'était la brune qui l'avait découvert, une fille aussi pure méritait de trouver un endroit aussi magnifique, autant magnifique qu'elle. Cette dernière était heureuse, elle avait retrouver son petit ami, elle lui avait enfin montrer sa clairière, et maintenant, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de partager son corps avec lui…

Ils étaient tous les deux couchés au sol, nue, recouvert par le feuillage qui c'était permis de les réchauffer en cette fraîche nuit d'été. Ils étaient sur le bord du lac, la jeune fille se collait contre le torse du blond, ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux d'un geste tendre. Ils étaient trempés, montrant qu'ils s'étaient baignés dans l'eau, et y avait même fait l'amour.

« Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que je serais l'amant d'une femme mariée… »

La brune laissa échapper un petit sourire, voyant où le blond voulait en venir. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et lui embrassa le cou. Malgré qu'ils aient couchés quatre fois ensemble depuis le début de cette nuit, elle avait encore envie d'en profiter. Et c'était pareille pour son partenaire. Elle espérait juste que sa famille ne la retrouverait pas tout de suite.

« Dis? Commença-t-il la conversation. »

Alors que sa brune lui embrassait toujours le cou, mais à califourchon sur son bassin et elle lui palpant les muscles de ses doigts fins.

« Oui? Soupira-t-elle de plaisir.

-Je me demandais… si le type avec qui tu es mariée venait à… disons… mourir ''accidentellement'', qu'est-ce qui se passerait? Je veux dire pour toi.

-… »

Elle fut surprit par sa question, elle avait très bien comprit son arrière penser, mais l'idée était à exploitée, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour rester avec lui, même de tuer le village tout entier, de ses plus proches amis jusqu'à de parfaits inconnus. Et elle savait très bien qu'il lui en voudrait de savoir qu'elle serait capable d'une telle chose, même pour lui.

« Je serais veuve mais le conseil s'en ficherait, je serais libre de faire ma vie… mais je serais toujours la chef du clan.

-Je vois…

-Laisse moi le tuer, souffla-t-elle.

-Quoi?! Cria-t-il.

-J'ai compris ce que tu voulais faire, alors laisse le moi, je veux pas que tu es de problème si tu te fais attraper…

-Et tu crois que j'ai pas peur moi que tu te fasse choper? De toute façon, je pensais ni à toi ni à moi pour l'assassinat.

-Tu pensais à qui alors?

-… à Gaara, tuer les gens sans laisser de trace, c'est sa spécialité.

-Le kazekage? Tu crois qu'il voudra…?

-Oui, de toute façon il me doit deux services, il ne refusera jamais, et puis il sera au village demain, lui et l'hokage devait faire une réunion pour discuter de l'alliance.

-… d'accord…

-Mais pour l'instant… »

Il l'embrassa et alla palper ses fesses de sa main droite tandis que l'autre allait lui effleurer les côtes.

Pourquoi les avaient-ils déjà retrouvés? Elle n'avait passé qu'une nuit en compagnie de son amour avant que les Hyûga ne retrouve sa trace et la capturent encore une fois. Il lui avait dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de quitter la clairière, mais ils avaient tellement faim qu'ils étaient allés dans un petit restaurant discret… malgré tout, elle essayait de rester positif; si l'ami de son homme acceptait de tuer, alors elle pourrait profiter de la présence du blond, elle ne serait plus enfermer par cet horrible homme qu'était son époux. Quand il la vit arriver dans sa chambre, il l'avait regardé avec colère, mais elle ne regrettait rien, elle l'avait simplement fixait avec un regard noir, totalement contraire à son caractère si doux de d'habitude. Il l'avait gifler pour se venger. Et pendant qu'elle était encore surprise, il lui attrapa un sein à travers son pull mais elle avait régit très vite en le frappant au crâne. Il en avait plus qu'assez! Il se faisait battre par une fille dont le clan disait qu'elle était la plus faible des Hyûga, alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se faire obéir face à elle?!

« Je vais me chercher de l'eau, à mon retour, je peux vous dire que vous regretterez de m'avoir résister!

-Cause toujours, pensa-t-elle en le regardant sortir de la chambre, fermant la porte à clé. »

Il avait également fait barricader la fenêtre, elle était bel et bien prisonnière. Patience. Elle devait être patiente. Son amour allait la délivrer. Elle entendit un énorme cris provenir du rez-de-chaussée, elle reconnut la voix de Seinosuke. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire de joie, elle devait remercier Gaara, il avait été rapide pour l'assassinat.

Plus tard, la police de Konoha ainsi que quelque Hyûga étaient autour du corps du ''malheureux'', du moins, ce qu'il en restait.

« Alors, demanda Kotetsu, un des ninjas qui enquêter sur cette affaire, pour résumer: on a le mari de Hinata Hyûga, récente chef du clan, qui vient de se faire assassiner et on a aucune preuve ni même une piste tangible?

-Non, rien.

-Hm, dite? Dit-il en s'adressant à un des Hyûga, est-ce qu'il avait beaucoup d'ennemis ce gars là?

-Il n'avait que ça.

-Pff… et où est la petite Hinata? Elle devrait au moins être là, même si elle le détestait, c'est elle la chef, non?

-Oui mais elle est… un peu occupée, expliqua Neji.

-Où est Hinata-nee-chan en faite? Demanda discrètement Hanabi qui était à côté de lui.

-À l'heure qu'il est… elle doit être en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec Naruto.

-Elle en a de la chance finalement…, soupira la jeune sœur. »

* * *

Truc que personne ne lit:

Un one-shot que je poste ici parce que j'ai enfin compris comment fonctionne le site (le temps de remonter mes notes en anglais pour pouvoir en lire.... environ 1 an peut-être...)


End file.
